Gagal Move On
by Love9394kaisoo
Summary: ' Setelah putus sama elo, gue sadar ternyata , nggak ada orang yang sepengertian elo, Jongin please kembali kegue. ' Kyungsoo KAISOO GS ONESHOOT.


Tittle : '' **GAGAL MOVE ON** ''

Author : Mey Eka P

Main Cast : **KAISOO COUPLE**

 **Genderswitch**

DO KYUNGSOO ( YEOJA ) X KIM JONGIN ( NAMJA )

Support Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : Genderswitch, OOC, cerita aneh, penyusunan kata tidak berdasarkan EYD.

 **_ DON'T LIKE DON'T READ_**

Hai hai.. Kembali lagi sama saya, ah saya minta maaf belum bisa ngelanjutin Destiny Exchanged nya. Mungkin kapan kapan akan saya post chapter 1 nya. Oiya cerita ini milik ponakan saya sebenernya. Dan saya bilang ke dia, kalau saya mau post cerita ini dengan Kaisoo version. Dan dia ngebolehin. Akhirnya saya post deh.. kkk. Maafkan saya jika banyak Typo disini.

Summary:

'' Setelah putus sama elo, gue sadar ternyata , nggak ada orang yang sepengertian elo, Jongin please kembali kegue. ''

 **Disclaimer : Cerita ini milik Keponakan saya. Dan saya tertarik untuk jadiin cerita ini Kaisoo Version.**

 **This is Kaisoo GENDERSWITCH Fanfiction**

 **If You Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Hope You Like It !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

Gagal Move On

Hai, nama gue Kyungsoo, gue disini mau cerita tentang kisah gagal move on gue. Flashback kecerita gue dulu yuk.

5 bulan yang lalu gue ketemu temen cowok sekolah gue yang buat hati gue nyaman, oh ya mungkin gue sama dia udah berada disekolah yang sama selama 1 tahun tahun yang lalu tapi gue baru kenal sama dia 5 bulanan, mungkin karena kita beda kelas dan jarang ketemu. Cowok itu Namanya Jongin, semenjak kita deket dia orangnya baik dan sering perhatian ke gue. Seiring berjalannya waktu, Suatu hari dia ngajak gue ketemuan ditaman sekolah, kata dia ada yang mau di omongin dan akhirnya gue nurut aja.

''Sorry, nunggu lama ya soo ?.'' Kata Jongin yang baru tiba

''Enggak kok gue aja baru duduk.'' Jawab gue singkat

''oh gitu. Kyungsoo…'' panggil Jongin kegue, '' ya, kenapa?'' jawab gue

''Lo cantik deh..'' puji Jongin, '' ha…Lo kalo bohong bisa aja.'' Jawab gue malu-malu

''Enggak gue nggak bohong, sumpah demi deh lo bener-bener cantik.'' Puji Jongin lagi

''oh ya, makasih'' jawab gue . Saat Jongin bilang gitu mungkin sudah banyak beribu tomat yang ada diwajah gue.. huaaa… gue malu…

''Soo ,gue mau ngomong sesuatu.'' Ucap Jongin ''Lo mau ngomong apa?'' jawab gue

Jongin gandeng gue dan ngajak gue berdiri dan akhirnya dia sujud duduk didepan gue

'' Jongin, lo mau ngapain, ayo berdiri nggak enak tau diliat orang'' kata gue cepat

''Ussttt, diam dan dengerin gue ngomong.'' Jawab Jongin

''Gue Kim Jongin, sejak ketemu cewek yang ada didepan gue ini hidup gue jadi lebih berwarna, kamu cantik kadang-kadang, kamu manis setiap hari dan kenapa aku selalu merindukanmu?'' tanya Jongin jujur

'' Jongin maksud lo apaan sih, ayo berdiri'' jawab gue malu-malu

''Senyuman lo itu yang selalu gue rinduin, tatapan lembut lo itu yang buat hati gue ngerasa nyaman, kenapa lo bisa menghipnotis gue?'' ucap Jongin lagi

Gue hanya diam saat mendengar kata-katanya.

''Do Kyungsoo, Lo mau nggak jadi pacar gue?'' Ucap Jongin sambil memberi bunga mawar merah buat gue.

''Apa? Jadi lo nembak gue?'' ucap gue kaget ''Iya, ih.. ngerusak suasana romatis deh.'' Jawab Jongin bete. ''ya maaf, jadi lo beneran nembak gue'' Tanya gue sekali lagi

''Iya, jadi lo mau nggk jadi pacar gue?'' Tanya Jongin , ''Gue.. gue, sorry gue nggk bisa.'' Jawab gue. ''Apa, jadi lo nggak bisa jadi pacar gue ? .'' Tanya Jongin sedih.

'' Gue nggak bisa nolak lo.'' Lanjut gue ,

''Jadi lo mau jadi pacar gue.'' Tanya Jongin sumringah

''Iya, gue mau.'' Jawab gue malu-malu. ''Yey, gue punya pacar. Ah, Pengen meluk tapi nggk boleh ya ?..'' rayu Jongin. Dan semenjak itu gue resmi jadi pacar seorang Kim Jongin.

Sudah 3 bulan gue jadi pacarnya Jongin , semenjak kita jadian Jongin orangnya romantis banget, dia paling suka ngeberantakin rambut gue, gue seneng banget punya pacar kayak dia, seiring berjalannya waktu, gue ngerasa tingkah laku Jongin mulai berubah ke gue, yang biasanya selalu bilang selamat pagi waktu kekelas gue dan yang biasanya makan bareng dikantin, itu semua udah nggak dilakuin lagi sama hari, gue ketemu dia makan bareng sama cewek sekelasnya dikantin, ada rasa cemburu sih soalnya mereka akrab banget tapi gue harus berfikir secara sekali lagi gue mergoki Jongin duduk berduaan sambil bercandaan sama cewek itu lagi didepan kelasnya dan gue gk tinggal diam gue ngajak Jongin ngomong empat mata.

'' Jongin, gue mau ngomong sama lo.'' Ucap gue dan langsung menarik dia pergi

''Ngomong apa sih, kok lo sampai narik-narik gue kayak gini ? '' Tanya Jongin

'' Lo ada hubungan apa sama itu cewek?'' Tanya gue dengan mata menyelidik

''Gue nggak ada hubungan apa apa sama dia, cewek itu cuman temen gue'' jawab Jongin

'' Jongin jujur dong sama gue, sebenernya lo ada hubungan apa sama dia, jujur Jongin, kumohon .'' Tanya gue sambil memohon

'' GUE BILANG GUE NGGAK ADA HUBUNGAN APA APA SAMA DIA. PUAS ? '' Jawab epam membentak

Seketika gue kaget dan mata gue mulai berkaca-kaca

'' Jongin kok lo ngebentak gue?'' Tanya gue dengan mata berkaca-kaca

Dia hanya diam dan tak menjawab

'' Jongin, kenapa lo berubah, kenapa lo jadi kayak gini, Jongin yang sekarang bukan Jongin yang gue kenal dulu.'' Tanya gue lagi dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca

''Setiap orang pasti akan berubah, termasuk gue.'' Jawab epam sedikit ketus

'' Jongin, mana Jongin yang gue kenal dulu, mana Jongin yang selalu manis dihadapan gue, mana Jongin yang selalu bilang selamat pagi dan mana Jongin yang selalu ngajakin gue makan bareng dikantin.''ucap gue dan seketika air mata gue pecah gitu aja, jatuh kepipi gue.

Jongin hanya diam lihat gue nangis

'' Jongin, kenapa lo berubah?.'' Tanya gue lagi

'' Kayak dulu gimana sih Kyung, gue ya kayak gini, lo bilang gue berubah, heh lo tuh yang berubah.'' Jawab Jongin sinis

''Kok lo jadi nyalahin gue, lo tuh yang berubah, lo dua in gue sama cewek itu kan ?.'' tanya gue sedikit emosi

''heh, gimana gue nggak kayak gini, pacar gue yang dulu, nggak lagi perhatian ke gue, gue itu capek kalau setiap hari gue terus yang harus ini itu ke elo.'' Jawab Jongin emosi

''oh, jadi lo capek pacaran sama gue , oh ternyata selama ini elo pacaran sama gue lo nggak ikhlas, hem miris ya gue .'' jawab gue sinis

''Terserah deh lo mau ngomong apa Kyung.'' Jawab Jongin lelah

'' Jongin lo kayak gini tuh bikin hati gue sakitt banget tau nggak ? sekarang gue minta kepastian sama elo.'' Ucap gue ke Jongin, dia hanya diam

'' Lo, Pilih dia atau gue.'' tanya gue mantap

Jongin diam tak bergeming

''Ayo Jongin jawab, kenapa lo diam aja Kenapa lo nggak jawab, oh sekarang gue tau lo udah gk sayang kan sama gue?'' Ucap gue

Jongin masih diam

''Oke Jongin kalau ini yang elo mau, lo diam itu udah jadi jawaban buat gue, jadi jawaban diam itu adalah lo pilih dia daripada gue.'' Lanjut gue

''Kok lo ngomongnya gitu sih, gue nggak suka ya punya cewek yang emosian kayak elo, mungkin saat ini kita harus sendiri-sendiri dulu.'' Ucap Jongin

''Kalau lo udah nggak suka lagi sama gue kita akhiri aja semuanya, KITA PUTUS.'' Jawab gue dan langsung pergi

''Kyungsoo…'' teriak Jongin manggil gue , gue tau dia manggil gue tapi gue udah terlanjur jauh pergi dan mengacak-acak rambut gue frustasi

2 hari setelah gue putus sama Jongin , nyesek banget dihati tapi ini keputusan gue. Nggak tau gimana caranya gue harus move on sama si Jongin. 2 hari gue putus sama Jongin, sahabat gue introgasi gue.

''Woi, Kyung ngelamun aja lo.'' Ucap Baekhyun sahabat gue.

''hei, enggak kok.'' Jawab gue singkat

''Eh Kyung, emang bener ya lo udah putus sama si Jongin ?'' Tanyanya lagi

Pertanyaan sahabat gue hanya gue jawab dengan anggukan lemas

''Kenapa?'' Tanya Baekhyun lagi

'' Nggak tau, mungkin karena dia yang salah atau nggak gue yang salah'' jawab gue melas

''Siapa yang mutusin duluan?'' Tanya Baekhyun

''Gue.''Jawab gue singkat

''ELO, berarti disini elo yang salah.'' Teriak Baekhyun nuduh gue

''Loh kok lo jadi nyalahin gue sih?'' Tanya gue sebel

''Iya iya lah gue nyalahin elo, emang kenapa elo putusin Jongin ?'' Tanya Baekhyun

''Karena, ya karena dia deket dan akrab banget sama salah satu temen cewek dia dan Jongin bilang, gue udah nggak perhatian lagi sama dia.''jawab gue

''Udah gue duga, lo tuh salah paham, kenapa lo nggak nanya dulu ke Jongin, mungkin cewek itu cuman sahabat dia dan mungkin juga dia cuman pelampiasannya jongin karena nggak diperhatiin sama elo lagi.'' nasihat Baekhyun panjang lebar

''ha, masa sih, iya juga kenapa gue kemaren emosian banget ya.'' Jawab gue

''Makanya jangan emosian, kalian berdua itu sama-sama keras kepala seharusnya salah satu diantara kalian harus ada yang ngalah biar kejadiannya nggak kayak gini.'' Ucap baekhyun lagi

Gue hanya menghela nafas berat

''Eh..eh.. Jongin lewat tuh..'' ucap Baekhyun

Gue hanya ngeliat jongin lewat sama cewek itu lagi,, rasa cemburu itu datang lagi. Gue nggak nyangka saat jongin lewat didepan gue, dia sama sekali nggak nengok ke gue dan malah asyik ngobrol sama itu cewek, gue disitu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Apa semudah itu jongin ngelupain gue.

''Tuh kan dia udah diembat sama cewek, sabar Kyung, nasi udah jadi bubur.'' Ucap baekhyun

Gue menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu

''Saran gue buat lo ya kyung, kalau lo masih cinta sama Jongin jangan pernah pergi kalau lo masih ingin memperbaiki semuanya.'' Ucap baekhyun

''Enggak, gue bakalan move on dari Jongin, gue yakin gue bisa.'' Jawab gue

'' Lo yakin? Gue do'a In semoga lo gagal move on, bye'' ucap baekhyun dan dia pergi

''Hey, kok lo do'annya kayak gitu, sahabat macam apa itu''Gerutu gue

2 minggu sudah gue coba move on dari jongin, tapi alhasil gue malah ketemu setiap hari disekolah sama dia meskipun kita nggak saling bicara, ada saat itu gue ketemu Jongin dikoridor sekolah. Saat itu gue lagi bawa bertumpuk-tumpuk buku yang akan gue bawa keperpustakaan sekolah dan gue menabrak seseorang.

Gue jalan dengan membenarkan buku yang …..(gue nabrak seseorang karena gue nggak liat jalan dan hanya fokus kebuku yang gue bwa.)

Brruukkk… buku yang gue bawa jatuh kelantai

''sorry sorry, gue nggak liat jalan.'' Ucap gue tanpa melihat seseorang itu dan langsung memunguti buku yang jatuh

''Iya, gak papa''Ucap seseorang itu dengan membantu gue memunguti buku

Tanpa sadar saat pengambilan buku terakhir, tangan seseorang itu dan tangan gue sama-sama ngambil buku itu bebarengan dan akhirnya kita bertatap muka. Astaga..betapa terkejutnya gue ternyata seseorang itu adalah Jongin.

''Jongin..''Panggil gue dengan Jongin yang masih menatap gue

Dengan gerakan pelan kita berdiri dengan masih memegang buku terakhir itu dan masih dengan bertatapan.

Lama kita bertatapan… dan akhirnya gue tersadar

''Sorry Jongin, gue pergi dulu.''Ucap gue dengan pergi dan tanpa bilang terimakasih

Jongin hanya diam dan melihat gue pergi dengan tatapan bingung

Saat siang semua anak udah pada pulang sekolah, gue sendiri dikelas dan gue disitu curahin semua isi hati gue.

'' Jongin, gue kangen sama elo.'' Nangis sambil bawa tisu

''Apalagi tadi waktu gue ketemu lo, tatapan lo kegue.. gue merindukan itu.'' Lanjut gue

''Gue kangen Jongin gue, jongin pacar gue, gue kangen cara lo natap gue, gue kangen ketawa lo, sama senyum lo, gue kangen keromantisan lo kegue, gue kangen perhatian elo, gue kangen Jongin yang selalu makan bareng sama gue, gue kangen semua yang ada pada diri elo Kim Jongin '' ucap gue sambil nangis

''Please, Jongin kembali kegue….

Setelah putus sama elo, gue sadar ternyata , tapi nggak ada orang yang sepengertian elo, Jongin please kembali kegue.'' Ucap gue lagi

''Hua..Emaakkkk…Gua Gagal Move On.'' Teriak gue sekencang-kencangnya

.

.

.

.

Bad Ending

Jangan lupa review ne.. Terima Kasih udah nyempetin baca fanfiction ini…


End file.
